


Sunday Morning

by Attackonangela



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Snow, Snow Days, Winter, movies - Freeform, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonangela/pseuds/Attackonangela
Summary: The previous night Yamaguchi had stayed at the Tsukkishima household. Most of the time was spent underneath a mountain of blankets and pillows, watching countless movies, and eating to their hearts content. The movies both Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima watched consisted of comedies, Action, and of course horror. However, the horror movies would always end with Yamaguchi clinging to Tsukkishima’s arm.





	

          It was Sunday morning; about 6:20 a.m. The sun was rising, and light began to slip through the open holes of the closed curtains.  
 The previous night Yamaguchi had stayed at the Tsukkishima household. Most of the time was spent underneath a mountain of blankets and pillows, watching countless movies, and eating to their hearts content. The movies both Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima watched consisted of comedies, Action, and of course horror. However, the horror movies would always end with Yamaguchi clinging to Tsukkishima’s arm.

          Yamaguchi was the first to wake up, like always. Tsukkishima’s arms were draped over his body, and his face was nuzzled in Yamaguchi’s shoulder. To Yamaguchi this was perfect, a perfect morning. He turned around to face Tsukkishima. ‘Of course, he’s still sleeping’ Yamaguchi smiled. He lay there, admiring his Kei. He noticed Tsukkishima’s slow, and consistent breathes, and how every now and then his nose flared. Although most people were considered ugly sleepers, to Yamaguchi Tsukkishima was absolutely beautiful.

  
          ‘I’m the only one who gets to see him like this’ Yamaguchi smiled to himself and then sighed. He brought one hand up to Tsukkishima’s head, and slowly brushed through his golden blonde hair with his fingers, with the other hand he began poke at Tsukkishima’s cheek, attempting to wake him up.

  
“What?” Tsukkishima groaned.

  
“It’s time to get up Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smiled, and poked his face again, except this time his nose, making him look like a pig. Yamaguchi giggled at this.  
“Tadashi, it’s Sunday, let me sleep” Tsukkishima yawned.

  
“I guess I’ll have to go get a bucket of water then” Yamaguchi began to sit up when a pair of arms looped around his waist.  
“..Hey stay” Tsukkishima smiled groggily. Yamaguchi looked down at him, “please?”

  
          ‘This bed is so comfy’ Yamaguchi thought as he lay back down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, the tired Tsukkishima attacked his cheek with many tired kisses.

  
          “Tsukki!- K-kei” Yamaguchi laughed. This continued for about thirty seconds until Yamaguchi rolled over on top of Tsukkishima.

  
“Good Morning Kei”

  
          Tsukkishima smiled faintly, “Hey”. Yamaguchi smirked, placing both of his hands on each cheek of Tsukkishima’s face and leaned down and kissed him. Yamaguchi blushed, his cheeks turning to a dark shade of red. Tsukkishima smiled into the kiss, and brought one hand to rest on his back, and the other into his hair, to deepen the kiss. Although the kiss seemed sloppy, because both boys were somewhat tired, it felt like the first time they’ve ever kissed. However this definitely wasn’t the first time they’ve kissed, it just felt particularly special.

  
          There was a knock, and then the door to Tsukkishima’s room opened, with speed. “Boy’s, what do you two – oH! Sorry” Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima both turned to the door, their cheeks a bright shade of red, as Tsukkishima’s Mother was leaving the room. Yamaguchi sat up, still on top of Tsukkishima.

  
“What mom?” Tsukkishima said, acting as if his mother hadn’t just walking in on them kissing.

  
“Weeell, I was going to see what you two wanted for breakfast, but I didn’t want to interrupt” she smiled slightly, “Akiteru said he wanted pancakes, is that alright?’

  
“Yeah” Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima said in Unison. They both kind of looked at each other for a few seconds and then burst into laughter.

  
          Tsukkishima’s mother smiled at the boys’ laughter, and walked back to the kitchen. As the door shut, Yamaguchi leaned down and kissed Tsukkishima’s nose, “Ahhh that was embarrassing”, by now Yamaguchi’s ears were also red, “She totally saw us making out”. Yamaguchi brought his hands up to his face, as if he was trying to hide. Tsukkishima pulled his hands free from his face, “Oh come on, it’s not like we were having sex”

  
“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi was much more embarrassed now, Tsukkishima took advantage of this and stole a quick kiss from him.

  
\-----

  
          “Boys, breakfast is ready!” Tsukkishima’s mother yelled from the kitchen. Slowly but surely, they made their way out from underneath the mountain of blankets, and into the dining room. The dining room seemed cheerful, and smelled of maple syrup. Akiteru was already seated, pouring a gallon of syrup over his stack of pancakes.

  
          “Good Morning” Akiteru looked up and smiled, then shortly after, shoving a bite of pancake into his mouth. Yamaguchi smiled back “Good Morning”. Tsukkishima yawned, “Morning”. Akiteru laughed, “Kei, you’re up rather early today” Tsukkishima looked at Yamaguchi and smiled, “yeah”.

 

“Honestly, you two can be so sappy sometimes” Akiteru laughed, almost choking on his pancake.  
“Tch, whatever” Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi pulled out a chair and sat next to each other. Tsukkishima had reached for three pancakes, and smothered them in syrup. Yamaguchi had grabbed two pancakes and, unlike Kei, put his syrup onto the side to dip into.

  
          “So, mom told me she walked in on you two” He looked into the kitchen, “Making out” Akiteru laughed rather loud at this, 

  
“What’s going on in there” Tsukkishima’s mother laughed

  
           “We were just talking about how-“ Kei cut him off “Nothing mom”

  
“Why would you bring that up now?” Tsukkishima said acting slightly pissed off.

  
“Instinct” Akiteru said staring straight into Kei’s eyes, and then shoved another bite of pancakes into his mouth. Yamaguchi laughed, covering his mouth with his hands. “Babe you’re supposed to be on my side here” Kei looked at Yamaguchi who hadn’t stopped laughing. It was honestly quite beautiful, he couldn’t stop himself from laughing, and it was getting to the point where his stomach had starting hurting.

  
          Tsukkishima’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, “It wasn’t the funny” he told Yamaguchi, trying to reason with him. “I know b- ut still” Yamaguchi said in between laughs. Kei smiled and placed his hand on the back of his neck.

  
          Tsukkishima’s mother walked into the dining room and sat down, “I forgot to mention, but it snowed last night”

  
          “wAIT REALLY?” all three boys said in unison. Even though they weren’t kids anymore, they scurried to grab their coats and snow boots and ran outside. Akiteru, on his way out looked for the camera, because why not? Pictures are always a great idea.

 

\----

  
           Yamaguchi ran out past Tsukkishima into the snow filled atmosphere, he stopped to look at the scenery around him. There was a vast field of white snow; it looked as if it went on forever. The snow glistened underneath the cloudy sky, and every now and then a tree, covered in snow, stood. It was absolutely stunning.

  
          Tsukkishima watched as Yamaguchi ran out into the white snow, his hair brushing past his eyes every now and then. When Yamaguchi stopped, Tsukkishima noticed the faint rose color arising on Tadashi’s cheeks, ears, and nose. Yamaguchi’s complexion contrasted perfectly against the white snow, it was as if he was glowing. Every aspect of Yamaguchi seemed so, so perfect, ‘He’s so beautiful, I can’t believe he’s my boyfriend’ He was smiling, smiling a genuine smile.

  
          Tsukkishima dashed towards his boyfriend, and literally leaped on him. Before falling onto the snow, Tsukkishima wrapped an arm around Yamaguchi’s body, and the other rested on the scruff of his neck.

  
          Akiteru, after finally finding the camera, headed outside. As he stepped out he instantly felt the warmth in his cheek. He put the strap connected to the camera around his neck and turned it on. Akiteru noticed Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima, about 15 feet in front of him lying in the snow; he brought the camera up to his eye. Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi kissed, lying in the snow; instantly Akiteru took a picture, click. Tsukkishima had heard the faint click of the camera and looked up.

  
          Akiteru examined the picture, “This one’s going into the family album” Akiteru grinned.

  
          Tsukkishima blushed, “You took a picture..? Of us?” He glared at his brother. Tsukkishima got off of Yamaguchi and almost stumbled walking into the house, due to the snow.

  
“It’s a cute picture I promise Tadashi”

  
“Can I see it?”

  
“Yeah” 

  
          Yamaguchi stood up and walked over to Akiteru. The picture was actually really cute, their noses mashed together, and the faint rose color on their cheeks, it was as if the entire world was centered on them.

  
\----

  
          Tsukkishima stormed inside. He kicked off his snow boots and walked into the kitchen. He decided to make Hot chocolate to distract himself from what just happened. He turned the stove on, and put milk into his mother’s blue kettle. Tsukkishima sighed “The family album, huh, it’s going into the family album” he said to himself. Just the thought of this made Tsukkishima happy, it made him think of the possible future Tadashi and he had. He smiled.

  
          Yamaguchi entered the kitchen; he walked behind Tsukkishima and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tsukkishima felt the warmth; it was pleasant; the warmth that always made him feel at home. Yamaguchi rested his head on Tsukkishima’s back.

  
“Whatcha smiling about Tsukki?”

  
“Tch, nothing”, he was embarrassed, but all was good.

  
          Tsukkishima turned around enveloping Yamaguchi in a hug. It was nice, comfortable even; it felt right.

  
“I love you Tadashi” He tightened his grip around Yamaguchi

  
“I love you too Kei”

  
          This had been a perfect morning. Despite some minor discrepancies, it was fun; the time they spent together was well worth it; from a mountain of blankets, to playing the snow, and of course some kisses here and there, it was ideal; After all it was Sunday Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfiction! Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
